


Странные начинания

by varvaramess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i know it is russian BUT i hope i will get some feedback..haha just kidding....unless?, i promise it is not that bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varvaramess/pseuds/varvaramess
Summary: Дни идут скоротечно, Карасуно все такое же воодушевленное, а Киеко рядом с Хитокой расцветает и улыбается.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 3





	Странные начинания

Что-то изменилось в распорядке дня Киеко. Что-то пришло в ее жизнь само собой, приоткрывая ей дверцу какого-то нового возвышенного чувства, приглашая ее к новой жизни. 

Будет ли правильнее сказать кто-то? Вероятно. 

Кто-то, кто принесла в ее жизнь смутные проблески перемен, и Киеко не знает, к лучшему ли они.

Она и сама не уловила момент, когда Хитока Ячи стала неотъемлимой частью ее дня, когда она начала наполнять ее жизнь прелестными, не столь значительными моментами. Когда она начала улыбаться, наслаждаться сложным процессом общения, давать советы, помогать, любить. 

По-настоящему. 

Киеко знала, что девушки привлекали ее больше. Она ставила их выше парней, она восхищалась женщинами и проделанной ими работой и может даже мечтала, что через несколько десятилетий какая-нибудь старшеклассница будет думать о Киеко также и осознает, что любит женщин. 

В классе Киеко много милых девушек. Она не отрицает этого. Но Хитока особенная. Она не знает этого, но только с ней Киеко чувствует себя удобно. Спокойно.

Впервые Киеко хочется совершенствовать себя ради того, чтобы кому-то было комфортно с ней. Она улыбается, шутит и много разговаривает. Казалось бы, их мало что объединяет, но они стараются и строят отношения. Они смеются, а потом целуются. Нежно, ласково, неспеша. Киеко смотрит на нее по-особенному и уверена, что в глазах Хитоки можно разглядеть такую же нежность и любовь. Она разрешит себе запустить руки в ее волосы. И после они вернутся к команде и будут выполнять свои обязанности, переглядываясь.

Хитока до жути не уверена в себе. Она не считает себя талантливой, умной, заслуживающей любви. И Киеко собирается это изменить. Потому что Хитока невероятна. То, как она заставляет чувствовать ее, невероятно.

Она хочет показать себя в хорошем свете.

Хитока неосознанно прижимается к ее плечу, чтобы показать заметки. Они всегда так делают, это стало их ритуалом. Киеко уже не чувствует смущения, лишь тягучее чувство ниже живота, желание глупо улыбаться и поцеловать девушку в лоб. 

Хитока ловит ее взгляд, вмиг порозовевшие щеки выдают ее. Но она не отворачивается. Она твердо смотрит на нее, улыбаясь.

Она понимает. 

Позже Киеко отведет ее и поцелует.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you will like it ,,,


End file.
